


Troubles

by DinahEvans



Category: Daredevil (2003), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pregnancy, Realtionship, Swearing, fight, frendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinahEvans/pseuds/DinahEvans
Summary: So there are some swear words in here don't mind any mistakes and I will make a second part





	Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> So there are some swear words in here don't mind any mistakes and I will make a second part

“So (Y/N) tell us what made you wanna work at Nelson and Murdock Avocados at Law hmm” Foggy asked before taking a swing of his beer. You thought this mission was gonna be simple, a in and out mission but here you are having drinks with your supposed “friends”. It's not that you hated them it's just, you don't wanna get attach to them. Usually your mission were simple, find target kill target done. But deep down inside you're hoping that no killing is involved. 

“Let's be real here I only came here cause I get to work with Matt” you answered. You needed to get close to Matt you know he hiding something you can feel it and if you can get close to him enough maybe he will tell you love drives to do crazy thing ( or at least that's what they say ).

“Well then what made you want to be a lawyer cause I bet it wasn't me” Matt chuckled, you smile in return “Because I wanna help people to the best possible extent” you lied honestly you were a highly trained assassin why the hell would anything matter or at least it shouldn't. Just then your phone buzzed you purposely answered your phone right in front of them just so they know who you're talking to. 

“Hey Frank what's up” you said with a smile on your face.  
Matt heart skip a beat hearing those words which is exactly what you intended to happen.  
“Look I need your help with something meet me outside of Josie in ten ok?”  
“Ok do you need me to bring anything” you asked “bring the usual” he replied then hanged up.   
“Sorry guys I need to go Frank needs my help with something”   
“Who's Frank ?” Matt questioned in all seriousness tone.  
“Oh Frank Castle is a old friend of mine” you smiled those words caused Foggy to shiver “well gotta go so bye”.   
Matt and Foggy waited for you to step out before they spoke. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW FRANK CASTLE!” Foggy practically screams while walking back and forth with his hands in his hair. “Maybe she doesn't know the real Frank Castle like we do, uh gosh maybe I should go and check on her”. Matt suggested “yah yah go ahead“.

“Look (Y/N/N) just so your “friends” don't suspect anything I'm gonna beat the crap outta you and your gonna tell them that I beat you up or something” you nod it made sense although you were hoping that he wouldn't do too much damage.

After your third round of spitting out blood daredevil appeared.

“It's nice to see you Red” Frank lets go of you, you run away not bothered to know what happened you went home and fixed yourself up.

The next day you showed up to the office a little early to your surprise you find Karen there. 

“Hey Karen what are you doing here early?” You questioned   
“What the hell happen to your face?”   
“I asked first” you stated crossing your arms.  
“So the real reason why i didn't show up yesterday was cause I'm nervous about the whole PDA thing with Foggy I thought it would freak you guys out” she explained “Well I don't really care if foggy kisses you in front of me and matt is blind so… It really shouldn't be a big deal.” You gave her a reassuring look then afterwards she says “your turn”.  
“This guy beat me up” you stated  
“Who- Karen I kinda just don't wanna talk about it”   
“Yah I understand the trauma is still kinda there” she said “but I'm always here for you when you need me”.

Karen went off to do her work while you did yours.  
Then Matt and Foggy shows up.

“Gosh (Y/N) I called you like 50 times this morning are you ok?” Foggy asks   
While reaching out for a hug “I'm fine Fog that stupid devil guy came and save me” Matt furrowed his eyebrows he open his mouth to say something then closed it. Minutes later Matt suggest,“Maybe you should stay at my place tonight so I know that you're ok”   
“Yeah that sounds great thanks” and you went back to your work.

***  
As you walk in Matt's apartment you pushed him against the wall and trace a your finger starting from the bottom of his leg slowly upwards stopping on his crotch “So Matt do you have any ideas on we could spend our time together” he leans into your ear and says “I have a few ideas” you lean in for a kiss it was rough at first but passionate in the end he slowly moved toward your neck and sucking on it leaving a big hickey. You pull him toward the couch to make each other more comfortable. 

***  
It's been Almost two month since you and Matt had slept together after that night you two started dating only a few weeks ago, and he opened up a bit more to you but nothing he really told you was informed, but you were getting closer but then something happened that completely changed everything.

“Hey Karen” you said as you walked into the office sipping on your tea.  
“I know it's not my place to say this but… You look like shit” she stated honestly “Are you sick or something ?”   
“Yah I just haven't been feeling well lately mostly in the morning tho” you replied   
“If you don't mind me asking is your time of the month late” she looked at you in all seriousness.  
“Yah but it does that sometimes” you say.  
“What you eat for breakfast ?”   
“Strawberries and peanut butter why” you questioned.  
“I'll be back I'm going to the store to get you a pregnancy test and if I don't get back in time before the guys just tell them I went to get my prescription or something like that I don't know” you almost spit out your tea after she said the word pregnancy you already knew the answer or at least you thought you did.

You went to your desk and started your work. Karen came back right when Foggy was coming in. Karen didn't bother getting a bag since she just was buying a small item she expected to get there before them so no question we're asked but of course someone was there. Foggy eyes widen as he saw what was in her hand he wanted to say something but was too In shock to say anything. Karen walked up to you And passed you the test making sure that foggy could see the transfer. Foggy cool down for a bit then got shocked all over again. You went to the bathroom to do what needed to be done while waiting you paced around the small bathroom waiting for the negative response to arrive to prove to Karen that you were right but you came to a surprise and scream in the process.

“Holy fuck holy fuck how could I let this happened” you whispered.  
You walked out of the bathroom and towards your desk you sat down acting like nothing happened.  
“So you're not gonna tell us what it said” Karen asked while foggy agreed.  
“I'm pregnant” you stated but Karen and foggy could hear the saddest in your voice. “Well then what's the problem?” Foggy asked trying to hold back your tears you replied “I don't want the baby”. As if on cue Matts walks in and says “you don't want what baby?”   
You lean back in your chair and close your eyes “Karen, Foggy could you please give us a moment.”   
The two of them walk out leaving you and Matt alone.

“I'm pregnant Matt, but the thing is I don't want the baby” you explained   
“Waa.. Why?” Matt was stuttering he couldn't believe what he just heard it been one his dream to be a dad and know it's being crushed by a women that he is not sure if he is in love with.  
“I can't have a child with a job like this it could put them in danger” you explained   
“What danger could being a lawyer possibly put the baby in” he retorted   
At that moment you lost your shit you don't know why but you did “I'M NOT JUST A FUCKING LAWYER I'M ALSO A FUCKING ASSASSIN I KILL PEOPLE AS A SIDE JOB DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH OF A THREAT THAT COULD CAUSE A BABY HELL YES I WANT A CHILD BABIES ARE THE BEST THING EVER BUT I JUST CAN'T MATTHEW”.   
“We can work this through I promise God will be here for us.” He walked towards you then stop after hearing what you said “If I do keep this baby I'm not getting it baptized”   
“You're saying this now because you're angry but-Matthew if this baby does stay then it's not getting baptized”. Now Matt was losing his shit “My child will get baptized(Y/N)” you stood up from your chair and yelled “I DON'T GET WHY YOU CARE SO MUCH WHEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FUCKING SEE THE CEREMONY” you stormed out of the office not planning on returning, if there is one thing you learned best in training was hidden and hiding from a blind man should be no problem.

You called your boss and told him mission abort and that you were gonna take some time off from work. You decided to keep the baby because for whatever reason out of all the years of killing people you couldn't get yourself to do it . Months went by with Matt calling you daily and you not answering Although you do listen to his voicemail that he leaves. He tried to show up at your place several times but you don't let him in. Your were at your last month and you found out that you were having a girl she would be due any time this week so you decided to go talk to Matt because he deserves a little bit of info on what's going on.

“Hey Karen is Matt around?” You asked, Karen eyes lit up she went out for a hug  
“oh my god I've missed you so much” she was hugging to hard that your belly started to feel uncomfortable. “Karen honey you're hurting me”.  
“Oh sorry um Matt is at his desk”. “Thanks” you waddle over to him entering his office. 

Before you could say anything your water broke….


End file.
